Como Romeo y Julieta
by Isis Blackwell
Summary: Bellatrix se verá en aprietos ante Lord Voldemort ¿Por qué podrá ser? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius Black?/ Aviso de una escritora desesperada One-shot!


¡Hola a todos! Sólo quería que supieran que yo soy la antigua **Isis-Black95**, si perdí definitivamente mi antigua cuenta. Jaquearon mi gmail y, a través de eso, perdí todas las cuentas que tenía (facebook, twitter, blogs, etc) incluido mi FF.

No tengo idea de cómo denunciar mi cuenta por qué soy nueva en esto, si alguien puede ayudarme le estaría eternamente agradecida.

En cuanto al fic que estaba escribiendo, no se desanimen los lectores, voy a continuarlo. Justamente por esto último es que quiero aclarar la situación. Quiero volver a iniciar _"La Tercera Generación y el Retorno"_, haciendo algunos cambios para mejorar la historia. No quiero que lo tomen como plagio, es debido a esto que hago esta nota. La autora de ese fic **SOY YO**, por eso notaran mi seudónimo similar al de la cuenta anterior.

Me da mucha pena dejar de escribir ese fic, ya que tenía muchas ideas para continuarlo. Deje de escribirlo por un tiempo porque no tenía tiempo (soy estudiante de medicina) y lo abandoné. A principios de año me di con la "hermosa" sorpresa de que tenía mi gmail jaqueado. No se dan una idea de mi alegría.

Bueno, sólo quería aclarar esto: **VOY A RETOMAR CON ESTA CUENTA LA REDACCIÓN DE "LA TERCERA GENERACIÓN Y EL RETORNO". NO ES PLAGIO, ME JAQUEARON.**

Por otro lado, he escrito un pequeño One-Shot sobre una pareja un tanto "diferente". La verdad es que es una idea que surgió de la nada muy improvisada. No sé qué hacer con esta idea pero espero sus comentarios! Me emocionaría escribir un long fic basado en este one-shot. Espero que no encuentren a Bella muy Ooc pero tienen que comprender que se encuentra en una situación muy diferente a cualquiera en la que la hayamos visto. Si me salí de los personajes pido disculpas, fue muy difícil escribirlos. En fin, gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus reviews.

**HARRY POTTER LE PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

_**"Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde le conozco".**_

_Romeo y Julieta - William Shakespeare._

- Me has estado ocultando cosas… ¿Cierto, Bella? – Sintió el frio aliento en su cuello, provocando que un escalofrió se esparciera por su columna vertebral. Miro al suelo con sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Su alma se había ido al infierno hacia ya mucho tiempo y, sinceramente, no le importaba. Incluso si había perdido todo resquicio de cordura en aquella guerra de mierda, no permitiría que a lo único que simbolizaba _humanidad_ para ella se perjudicara con sus decisiones. Sí, porque Bellatrix Lestrange en medio de toda su locura y maldad, tenía un alma y algo a lo que proteger ¿De quién? De sí misma por sobre todas las cosas. Y de _él_, su lord, su amo, su señor. Él acabaría con esa pequeña luz de su vida sin siquiera parpadear.

Levanto levemente la vista sólo para ver a aquella abominación de ser humano, parado en frente suyo, observándola con mirada crítica. La lujosa y pulcra sala principal perteneciente a la mansión Malfoy se hallaba abarrotada por motifagos, todos miraban con expectación a la mujer postrada ante el temido y poderoso Lord Voldemort. Este paseaba por la sala, sigiloso y silencioso cuán serpiente lista para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

- Responde, mi querida Bella – La voz de quién había sido Tom Riddle, un simple estudiante de Slytherin con impecables notas y comportamiento, sonó un susurro frio y tétrico. Bellatrix sintió, como siempre que él hablaba, aquel frio inhumano que se expandía por cada célula de su cuerpo. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello y hasta podía decir que lo disfrutaba. - ¿O prefieres que te invada? – Bellatrix miro a su señor con sorpresa y ¿por qué no? Miedo. La sala se llenó de rostros sorprendidos y, muchos, satisfechos. La invasión mental, mejor conocida como _Legeremancia_, era una técnica muy usada por Voldemort. El Lord era reconocido en todo el mundo mágico por sus increíbles capacidades en esa área de la magia. Él solía usarla con todos sus lacayos para poder comprobar su lealtad, claro que había un pequeño grupo en los que nunca la había usado. Bellatrix Lestrange pertenecía a este grupo privilegiado. Considerada la mano derecha de _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, él nunca había cuestionado su lealtad como para usar la _Legeremancia_ en ella ¿Qué había cambiado? Ella no entendía nada. No había tenido ningún tipo de actitud sospechosa, se había cuidado las espaldas como nunca desde _aquella noche_ porque sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias… Sólo existía una posible posibilidad: alguien la había traicionado. La pregunta era… ¿quién podría haber sido el desgraciado? ¿Quién sospecharía?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas con un desgarrador dolor que calaba todo su cuerpo. En ese preciso instante, desconectó su mente. Sólo un brillo nítido de locura rasgaba sus ojos, una sonrisa sádica de placer masoquista surcaba sus labios. La locura propia de los miembros de la Honorable y Ancestral Casa de los Black, un desequilibrio mental del que ningún Black se salvaría._ Ni siquiera él_, pensó.

- ¿Y bien, Bella? – El Señor Tenebroso dio por terminado el _crucio_ y se acercó a su mejor mortia. Se arrodilló y la miró. – Espero tu respuerta.

- No le oculto nada, milord. – Bellatrix usó su voz inocente y dulce. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros sin alma, sólo locura inminente. – Jamás lo haría. – Mintió, su voz aterciopelada y suave más su falsedad era obvia para quiénes la conocían.

- Claro que sí. – Dijo Voldemort, sus ojos amenazantes como los de una serpiente. – Nunca dudare de mi lacayo más fiel. – Bellatrix sonrió con malicia, un suspiro de alivio interno.

A su alrededor los mortifagos comenzaron a dispersarse, decepcionados de la falta de acción. Si descubrían a Bellatrix Lestrange como traidora sería un puesto jugoso que ocupar, sin contar con los beneficios que acataba. La mortifaga se quedo quieta en su lugar, a la espera de que el Señor Tenebroso la despachara. Sin embargo nunca ocurrió.

Una fuerza sobrecogedora golpeó en su mente y la invasión fue inminente. Las barreras que Bellatrix había colocado en su mente cayeron como si el viento de un huracán las hubiese soplado. Pronto ella sintió como una presencia se inmiscuía en su mente, hurgando sin compasión sus recuerdos más recelados. Ella buscó oponer resistencia, pero era casi imposible. La fuerza de su lord la superaba con creces.

Resignada cayó de espaldas en el suelo frio de la mansión Malfoy. Él había llegado a lo más profundo de su mente, un lugar donde sólo coexistían las cosas que deseaba olvidar de sí misma: sus sentimientos.

_Era un día soleado aunque el frio viento propio de Inglaterra obligaba a abrigarse. La sala de #12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba especialmente acogedora aquella mañana. Bellatrix se encontraba sentada en uno de los grises sofás de terciopelo, su cabello negro como la noche recogida en una coleta alta y un vestidito a cuadros la hacían lucir como a una muñeca de porcelana. A su lado, su hermana Andrómeda se veía igual de inocente con su cabello rizado y castaño y su vestido rosa coral. Ambas niñas movían sus manos de forma nerviosa e impaciente._

_- ¿Crees que nos lo mostraran como hicieron con Cissy? – Dijo Andrómeda mirando expectante a Bellatrix._

_- Seguramente, - Contesto ella. – Hace mucho que nació._

_Como si aquella fuera una convocatoria, Druella Black bajó por las amplias escaleras. Una niña de unos cuatro años la seguía risueña, saltarina y con una sonrisa reluciente. La mujer mayor traia en brazos un bulto pequeño que gimoteaba._

_Narcissa llegó hasta sus hermanas, su cabello rubio peinado prolijamente y su vestido blanco impecable. Su madre llegó poco después, luciendo seria y elegante con su porte aristocrático. Un conjunto negro de satén y un recogido en su cabello rubio ceniza la hacían ver hermosa a pesar de que sus rasgos no eran de otro mundo._

_- ¡Es muy lindo! – Exclamó Narcissa, una sonrisa resplandeciente se lucia en sus labios. Druella la miro con reproche ante tal exclamación._

_- Compórtate, Narcissa. – Exigió la mujer. La niña bajó la mirada ante el reproche. – Una dama nunca muestra sus sentimientos en público…_

_Bellatrix no aguantó más su curiosidad y se levantó del sillón y caminó hacía su madre. Se paró en puntitas para ver al recién nacido. El bebé era tan pálido como ella a pesar de tener horas de vida y su cabello negro y grueso estaba un poco amojosado. Druella vio a su hija curioseando y resopló._

_- Ten, - Acercó al bebé a Bellatrix. – puedes cargarlo, ya que están tan impacientes. – Agregó observando cómo Andrómeda se acercaba también._

_La niña tomó al bebé con firmeza pero delicadamente. Lo observó curiosa, una mantita verde esmeralda lo cubría acogedoramente mientras este gimoteaba levemente. Bellatrix llevó una de sus manos a las del bebé, se sorprendió al sentir lo suave que era su piel aún más que las de sus hermanas al nacer. El recién nacido era igual de blanquito que ella y tenía el mismo cabello azabache y grueso. Bellatrix sonrió con orgullo._

_- ¿Cómo le puso la tía Walburga? – Escuchó que Andrómeda preguntó._

_- Sirius. – Respondió llanamente su madre. – Sirius Black III._

_- Sirius… - Susurró Bellatrix mirando al bebé. – "¿Por qué presiento que vas a darme problemas?"_

- Así que atesoras esta basura de recuerdo… - Dijo Lord Voldemort aún rebuscando en su mente. – Me decepcionas, Bella. Aunque notó que has querido descartarlo pero tu… corazón no te lo permite.

- Hace mucho que perdí a mi corazón. – Repuso la mortifaga. Voldemort lanzó una risotada maliciosa.

- Eso creía yo también, mi querida Bella. – La voz de su lord sonó en algún punto compungida aunque Bellatrix pensó que sólo era su imaginación.

_La estación de King Cross estaba abarrotada de gente. Estudiantes y familias enteras iban y venían cargando carritos con ellos. Bellatrix se veía visiblemente mayor, un abrigo negro enmarcaba su figura delicada y femenina. Su cabello negro caía en cascadas negras y perfectas, sus ojos igual de negros brillaban con la vista perdida en el tren que llevaría a los más jóvenes a Hogwarts. Suspiró, aquel sería su primer año sin ir a ese colegio y la nostalgia era palpable a pesar de todo._

_- Voy a extrañarte. – Escucho que alguien le decía, se giro y se encontró con los ojos azul cielo de Narcissa. – No será lo mismo sin ti, Bella. – La aludida sonrió._

_- No te pongas sentimental, Cissy. – Dijo Bellatrix, su mirada ya reflejaba cierta locura. – Nos veremos en las reuniones cuando te convoquen. – Narcissa sonrió levemente más la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Bellatrix estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se debía su aparente tristeza pero fue interrumpida._

_- ¡Miren quién ha venido a despedirme! – Escucho una voz varonil e infantil. Ante sus ojos apareció un niño que le llegaría al hombro. Cabello negro engominado y piel pálida como la suya. Más lo que siempre le llamó la atención de su primo fueron sus ojos grises. Cada vez que los veía notaba una extraña llama en ellos, algo ardiente que la invitaba a sumergirse en la mirada del niño. Al verse estudiado, Sirius le sonrió con su ya galante sonrisa perfecta._

_- Sabía que no te resistirías a venir a verme, Bella. – Sirius se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado. – Después de todo vas a vivir agonizante hasta Navidad debido a mi ausencia. – Narcissa rió divertida aunque Bellatrix suspiro pesadamente._

_- Sólo trata de no causar tantos problemas como en casa. – Bellatrix le sonrió a Sirius. – O tío Orión te desheredara._

_- Con lo que me importa esa fortuna de pacotilla. – Narcissa carcajeó ante la pedantería y audacia del niño. – Hay cosas mejores en la vida, como yo por ejemplo. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo a su prima mayor._

_- Eres muy gracioso, Sirius. – Narcissa se veía muy divertida. - ¡Será grandioso tenerte en Hogwarts!_

_Los tres continuaron con su amena charla. Era evidente que Sirius intentaba impresionar a Bellatrix, contándole que había aprendido a usar su escoba y que hasta había jugado quidditch durante el verano. También le había contado que era capaz de conjurar serpientes y realizar un Wingardium Leviosa con inigualable perfección. Bellatrix sólo asentía complacida, su primo le caía bien aunque existía algo en él que no terminaba de cerrarle. Tenía la sensación de que la entrada de Sirius a Hogwarts sólo acarrearía problemas._

_Pronto llegaron sus tíos y sus padres, Andrómeda caminaba sonriente. Aquel sería su último año en Hogwarts y podía imaginarse la expectativa de su hermana que tenía la esperanza de ser escogida como Premio Anual. Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius, miraba con anhelo el tren queriendo subirse en este como su hermano._

_La locomotora comenzó a sonar dando el anuncio de partida. Walburga Black se abalanzó sobre su primogénito dándole ordenes sobre mantener un estricto comportamiento. Cygnus y Druella Black despidieron a sus hijas menores con pocos sentimentalismos, mientras que Orión palmeó el hombro de Sirius luego de que su esposa lo despidiera._

_Bellatrix se permitió abrazar a sus hermanas sobre todo a Narcissa ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre. Sería el primer año que pasaría separada de ellas y quería resguardar aquel momento. Observó como ambas se alejaban en dirección al tren._

_- ¿No vas a despedirte de mí? – Escucho la voz de Sirius dirigirse a ella. Bellatrix le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a él, bajándose un poco debido a la diferencia de estatura._

_- Buena suerte en tu primer año, Sirius. – Le dijo a su primo. – No hagas nada que enfade a tu madre._

_- No sería yo si no lo hiciera. – El niño le sonrió con pedantería. - ¿No me merezco un abrazo como Dromeda y Cissy? – Bellatrix blanqueó los ojos divertida se acercó al niño dispuesta a estrecharlo brevemente pero algo la tomo por sorpresa. Sintió un firme roce baboso pero agradable sobre sus labios. Fue breve pero cálido, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Sirius separarse de ella y sonreírle de medio lado con altanería._

_- ¿Un regalo de despedida para el primo Sirius, eh? – La locomotora volvió a sonar, Sirius corrió hacia ella. - ¡Adiós, Bella! – Se despidió._

_Bellatrix se quedó allí en medio de la estación con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y los tocó. Su primer beso había sido, a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, con un niño de once años ¡Y era su primo! ¡Por Merlín!_

_El tren con destino a Hogwarts comenzó a andar y Bellatrix no hizo más que observar su partida. Un niño de ojos grises la miraba desde uno de los vagones mientras desaparecía en la lejanía._

_Bellatrix sonrió sin saber que la próxima vez que se verían las cosas serían muy diferentes._

- ¡Qué recuerdos tan interesantes! Nunca creí que algo así sería atesorado por ti, Bella. – La mujer yacía quieta en el suelo con los ojos perdidos en el techo de la mansión Malfoy pero ella sólo tenía ojos para esos recuerdos. Recuerdos guardados bajo llave pero no olvidados, la mortifaga había puesto todo su empeño en enterrar todo aquello pero no había conseguido hacerlo. Una parte de sí misma se aferraba a eso y ahora con más motivos lo hacía. – Las mentes más torturadas son las más poderosas, recuerda eso. – Sintió la intromisión nuevamente y ya no halló modo de sobreponerse. Se dejo llevar y se hundió en el pasado.

_La noche caía pesadamente sobre Londres. Bellatrix caminaba directo a su cama envuelta en un camisón de seda blanco, su cabello caía en todo su esplendor en negros risos. Pero había algo llamativo en la pálida piel de la mujer. En la parte interna de su antebrazo, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca adornaba su piel porcelánica: la Marca Tenebrosa. Bellatrix se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana. Las luces tintineaban fuera, el susurro del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles y la luna brillaba proporcionando luz en la oscuridad. Sintió el leve sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se giró para dar con la silueta de un hombre que se ocultaba en la penumbra de su cuarto. Aún en la oscuridad reconoció aquellos ojos grises. Diablos, en cualquier lado lo haría._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Repuso ella. - ¿Cómo es que mi padre te dejó entrar? – El hombre permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos mientras paseaba por la habitación. Se detuvo frente la ventana, la luz de la luna recortaba su figura. Su cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros estaba despeinado dándole un toque malditamente sexi, su rostro pálido estaba oscurecido debido a una sombra de barba negra y sus ojos grises resplandecían con algo que Bellatrix no logró captar. Su cuerpo torneado y atlético aunque no exageradamente se ocultaba detrás de un traje negro propio de los varones pertenecientes a familias sangres puras. Bellatrix se golpeó mentalmente por siquiera estar evaluando lo bueno que estaba su primo o, mejor dicho, ex primo._

_- Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. – Cuando habló Bellatrix sintió que el calor aumentaba, un extraño deseo nació en ella ¿Cómo él podía ponerla así con su mera presencia? Su voz suave y ronca siempre le había resultado atractiva, al igual que todo lo proveniente de é. – Me he colado a tu hermosa morada, futura señora Lestrange. – Sirius mencionó el apellido del prometido de su prima con amargura no disimulada. – Quería desearle felicidades por su matrimonio. – Agregó con sarcasmo._

_- Impulsivo y estúpido como siempre, Black. – Ella lo vio sobradora. – Al menos podrías disimular que estás celoso._

_- ¿Celoso de ese imbécil de Rodolphus Lestrange? – Sirius rió irónico. – Disculpa mi altanería pero soy mucho, pero MUCHO mejor que ese putañero que se hace llamar hombre. – Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de la cama._

_- Eso te lo podré contar yo misma después de la boda. – Bellatrix miró a Sirius con coquetería casi atrevida. – Me sentiré muy feliz de poder narrarte mi noche de bodas con Rodolphus, Sirius. – Pronunció su nombre suavemente, acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de su primo. Sintió la temperatura subir bruscamente y de repente el cuarto daba vueltas ante ella. El olor de Sirius la volvía loca, era una droga de la que vivía día y noche._

_- Lo que sea que hagan, - Dijo él acercándose aún más. – no resultará ¿Sabes por qué? – Una de las manos de Sirius acarició su espalda baja, Bellatrix sintió una corriente eléctrica de placer. Aquello que se había despertado en ella, aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba. Sirius acercó su boca a la oreja de Bellatrix y ella sintió su aliento caliente. Un gemido agudo sonó en su garganta cuando el rozó con sus labios su oreja al hablar. – Lestrage es impotente. – Bellatrix se sorprendió ante la confesión pero cualquier sentimiento que tuviese en ese momento sería sofocado por la ardiente pasión que crecía en su interior. Un deseo oscuro que había crecido con los años y había engendrado fantasías prohibidas con el caballero que ahora invadía su cuarto._

_- Alguien tendrá que curarlo ¿no? – Dijo Bellatrix empleando un tono de voz que ni ella sabía que tenía. Sirius la acercó más a sí mismo y ella colocó sus manos en su cuello._

_- ¿Por qué no me curas a mí? – Le susurro en el oído. El deseo de Bellatrix se apoderó de todo resquicio de razonamiento. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso del que Romeo y Julieta estarían envidiosos. La pasión súbita hizo perder los estribos de ambos que se sumergieron en una de las aventuras más prohibidas y clandestinas que el Mundo Mágico vería._

_- No, no… - Musitó Bellatrix, víctima de un salto de conciencia, separándose de él. – No es correcto, tú eres un traidor a la sangre y yo soy una mortifaga. Somos enemigos naturales._

_- Lo sé. – Dijo Sirius tocando la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo de su amante. – Pero eso no importa esta noche. Mañana volveremos a los papeles que el destino nos deparo. – Los ojos gris plata de él brillaban con una intensidad inhumana, un león enjaulado que había vencido los obstáculos de una sociedad burócrata. Algo de lo que ella no había sido capaz._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la boca de su primo desheredado, encontrando en él el salvajismo que tanto necesitaba. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con el mundo muggle y servir lealmente a Lord Voldemort. Iba a casarse con Rodolphus Lestrange para mantener su supremacía entre los sangres puras._

_Pero aquella noche sólo sería de Sirius Black en cuerpo y alma sin importarle nada el resto del mundo._

- Increíble. – Fue lo único que dijo el Señor Tenebroso. Las rendijas de serpiente que tenía por ojos observaban a Bellatrix con curiosidad. Ella sólo miraba el vacio, sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Se sentía extraña al recordar aquello. El hecho de que había perdido la virginidad con su primo desheredado era algo que deseaba olvidar con fuerza. Pero tampoco había podido. Una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos negros, reflejando el llanto de su alma. Un alma que había creído perdida. Lord Voldemort rió a lo lejos. – ¡Y yo que creí que yo era tu amor, mi querida Bella! ¡Qué bajo has caído! – Una carcajada estridente sonó en su cabeza pero ella no sentía nada. El pasado se la había llevado consigo. – Vamos a ver qué es lo que tanto ocultas finalmente… - El dolor propio de la _Legeremancia_ inundó sus sentidos. Se dejó llevar una vez más.

_El sol se ponía en el horizonte, la fría noche caía y con ella la esperanza de una nueva ciudad muggle. Hacía ya unos dos años que había escapado de aquella maldita cárcel y su nuevo objetivo era encontrar la profecía que enlazaba a su lord con el chiquillo Potter. Pero mientras solucionaban eso, los mortifagos se divertían atacando ciudades muggles en Inglaterra sólo para matar el tiempo._

_Caminó con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, avanzando con su vestido negro y escotado por Manchester. Las calles estaban vacías y oscuras, debido al invierno entrante. Bellatrix agitó su varita en dirección a una casa convocando al fuego maldito. Se espabilo al escuchar los gritos de los patéticos muggles y se lanzó a por otra casa. Y así sucesivamente. Cuando el barrio entero cayó en llamas furiosas, se transporto a otro. Grande fue su decepción al ver que ya estaba incendiado y no sólo eso. Alecto Carrow, otra mortifago más débil en comparación con ella, torturaba a dos muggles con un crucio. Cuando vio que ninguno de los dos continuaba gritando dejó de torturarlo. La mujer rubia y regordeta miro a Bellatrix con suspicacia._

_- ¿Qué necesitas, Madame Lestrange? – Su voz infantil le recordó a un elfo domestico, Bellatrix se burló de ella internamente. – Ya limpie este poblado apestoso. – Señaló las casas llameantes._

_- Sólo quería continuar jugando, - Bellatrix tocó cruzó sus brazos con la varita dando círculos en sus manos. – pero veo que has terminado. Supongo que podemos seguir con otro… - Un Desmaius fue repelido a duras penar por Bellatrix que se giró con velocidad admirable para enfrentar a sus contrincantes. Vio al decrepito hombre lobo Remus Lupin con la fenómeno que tenía por sobrina correr con sus varitas en alto hacía ellas. Bellatrix con movimiento rápido convoco con Avadas que les darían de lleno si no fuese porque un Demaius salido de quién sabe donde la lanzó por el suelo. Se estrelló contra un auto pero se recuperó instantáneamente. Con su cabello negro revuelto observó al mago frente a ella. Con sus ojos grises igual de intensos, Sirius la miraba con odio frio y determinación. Aquella llama con la que solia observarla se había ido apagando hasta que sólo cenizas quedaban de aquel amor clandestino. Pero las cenizas eran suficientes para un nuevo incendio. Una sonrisa desquiciada se dibujó en sus labios._

_- Sirius… - Bellatrix susurro su nombre con su característica voz aterciopelada. - ¡El lobo y la traidora de mi sobrina! ¡Qué grata sorpresa me han dado! – Estiró su varita al cielo y una lluvia de rayos cayeron de ella. Los magos se protegieron con un Protego cada uno y Alecto aprovecho para lanzarse por Tonks. La mortifago logró aturdirla y desmayarla, Lupin se arrodilló a su lado pero no pudo hacer mucho debido a la estampida de maleficios de Carrow._

_Sirius y Bellatrix luchaban por su lado a muerte. Hechizos iban y venían casi al mismo tiempo, sin piedad de ninguno de los dos. En un descuido de la mujer Sirius se transformó en el Grim y se lanzó hacía su prima con evidente ferocidad. La varita de Bellatrix salió volando por los aires y perdió cualquier arma al verse a merced del perro negro que la aprisionaba con sus ojos clavados en ella. Forcejeó con el perro durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que se vio sola con Sirius en medio de edificaciones echas cenizas. Golpeó al Grim con una patada que envió al perro lejos de ella. Se paró con rapidez y con un Accio recuperó su varita. Rió de forma estridente al ver a Sirius volver a su forma humana._

_- ¿No te sirvió de mucho el truco de perro pulgoso? – Se burló con su mirada demente. Sirius se veía más furioso que al principio._

_- Qué curioso, por un instante te vi asustada bruja desquiciada. – Escupió las palabras Sirius. Bellatrix estuvo a punto de contestar, sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Fue un instante en el que no logró conectar sus neuronas perdida en el gris plata que tanto la había confundida durante toda su maldita vida._

_- ¡Qué mierda! – Gritó enojada, acortando la distancia entre ellos bruscamente. - He enterrado cada maldito recuerdo contigo ¡Pero sigues ahí! Me he tirado a cada idiota para olvidarte ¡Pero te sigo deseando! Hasta admiro al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso ¡Pero tú sigues en mi cerebro! ¡¿Por qué no te vas al diablo de una vez?!_

_- Eso mismo podría decirte yo. – Musitó él, rozando sus labios como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Cada noche en la que ellos podían, consumaban su amor prohibido bajo las estrellas. Una de las historias perdidas que sólo el firmamento conocía. – Eres mi perdición, Bella._

_- Y tu mi condena, Sirius. – Logró susurrar antes de que sus labios se unieran luego de años de estar separados._

_La oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos, la muerte era su abrigo y la pasión descontrolada era la droga de la que la vida los había hecho adictos. Enemigos por naturaleza más el destino los quería unidos._

- Bellatrix Lestrange nacida en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, hija mayor de Cygnus y Druella Black. – Lord Voldemort caminaba a su alrededor casi acechándola. – Alumna sobresaliente de la casa de Salazar, mortifago reconocido de las filas de Lord Voldemort. – _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ se detuvo frente a ella con mirada evaluativa casi divertida. – Casada con Rodolphus Lestrange y amante secreto de Sirius Black. Qué vida tan interesantísima mi querida Bella. Tan trágica como la vida de los sangres sucias que asesinamos todos los días. – Rió con sarcasmo su lord. Bellatrix se incorporó despotamente, con sus ojos desorbitados como siempre sólo que ahora su brillo de locura estaba apagado. – Me olvidaba felicitarte. – Sonrió con malicia Riddle.

Bellatrix sintió como el suelo giraba bajo sus pies y casi se cae. Miro a Voldemort con los ojos como platos llevándose una mano a su bajo vientre _¡Mierda! _Pensó_, él lo sabe_. La carcajada estridente de su lord se lo confirmó.

- Claro que lo sé, Bella. – Los ojos de serpiente relucían en maldad. – El muy traidor de Black a dejado un regalo para mis tropas ¿eh? Deberíamos celebrar una fiesta.

En una actitud que hasta a Bella sorprendió, se llevó ambos brazos de forma protectora a su vientre. Ella sabía lo que ocurría con los niños bastardos entre los mortifagos. Torturas enloquecedoras tanto para el bebé como para la madre hasta la muerte. Ella misma había efectuado aquellas torturas en el pasado. Por primera vez en años, Bellatrix sintió algo similar a la preocupación ¿Dónde había quedado su maldad?

- Pero tranquila mi querida Bella. – Voldemort sonrió viperinamente. – Voy a ser _piadoso_ contigo y tu pequeño bastardo. A fin de cuentas, eres mi mortia preferida. Veras – Comenzó a caminar en círculos a su alrededor de nuevo. – podemos hacer como si nada ocurrió aquí, el niño es un Black puro después de todo. No puedo sacrificar a un niño con tales cualidades aunque sea un bastardo. Pero tengo mis condiciones. – Voldemort acrecentó su sonrisa. – La primera, sólo los Malfoy pueden saber de esto. No sería prudente que todos los mortifagos se enteraran. Segunda condición, una vez que nazca el niño será llevado fuera de Inglaterra. Crecerá fuera de las fronteras en una buena familia que le enseñara lo necesario para cuando yo pudiese necesitarlo. Tercera y última condición, la más importante, - La sangre de Bellatrix se congeló. – quiero el cadáver del padre y lo quiero muerto de tu mano. – El rostro de Bellatrix adquirió más palidez de la que poseía. Un frio escalofrió la recorrió. _Era cuestión de tiempo_, pensó para sus adentros reprimiendo sus sentimientos. – Con eso te libraras de la traición y volverás a tener mi confianza plena ¿Aceptas, Bellatrix Lestrange?

Los recuerdos reencontrados fueron pasando uno a uno llenando su mente y corazón que ella creía destrudos. Su vida era un maldito infierno y la de Sirius también lo era. Sólo los liberaría de algún modo porque la poca humanidad que en ella quedaba moriría con Sirius. Y salvaría a su hijo. Salvaría a todos.

- Acepto. – Dijo con convicción, una que nunca creyó tener.

_¡Perdón, Sirius!_ Gritó su corazón.

**_"Esos placeres violentos tienen un fin igualmente de violento, y mueren en pleno triunfo, como el fuego y la pólvora, que al besarse, se consumen"._**

****_Romeo y Julieta - William Shakespeare._

* * *

**I. B**


End file.
